User talk:Yyp
Yamamoto sorry to be iritating but i was watching the battle abilities of yamamoto en he has only 60 in physical strenght that can't be right, he crushed wonderweis whit only his fist Blockage Can you explain me what is not okay with my editions of pages or their sections? Is there any justified reason you did that to me? Gran Danku 15:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Is this edition of Immanent God Blues good this time? Why do you never allow others who want to enter pages to access to enter them? Ichigo's Page (Hollowfication) You've probably answered this question before and it's kinda hard to put into words, but here goes..... my question is about this part right here: "Third Mask: During Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra, it changed to a mask that resembles a Human skull with two horns. Two stripes begin on the back of his mask and go to the front, resulting in a shape that resembles a broken outline of a heart. The eye holes also widen from their slit shapes, becoming more open." Is this even accurate? i mean, technically this doesn't count as a mask but another full hollow transformation. right? what do you think? KidRah 15:50, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Databooks Do you know any sites that have translated bleach databooks? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Thanks. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Censorship of Mila-Rose's Resurreccion form? I have posted this question on Mila-Rose's talk page a little over a month ago, but I have not recieved any replies, so I thought I'd ask you. I have seen both the anime and the manga versions of Mila-Rose's Resurreccion form, and I've yet notice any difference between the two regarding the "breast-claws" (as mentioned in the article itself). So how did we reach the conclusion that her Resurreccion had been "toned down"? A side-by-side comparison image (like some other articles) would be helpful. MarqFJA 20:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Question What does it mean when a page needs cleanup? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Okay, thanks. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Unresolved issues Hi! I just wanted to know about some issues in talk pages that have yet to be resolved, like Harribel's release command. Adam Restling already gave his opinion in the Translation corner (I'm not so sure of how to link to it, so I'm leaving it there). I also opened a discussion on Soifon's page (labeled Double Seiyuu) about the change in her Seiyuu in September and nothing was resolved about it, even if there was some answer from the admins, the discussion remains open and without a final decision. I understand that you guys have a lot of stuff to take care about, and I know there are a lot of open discussions that can't be closed just like that, I'm more interested in what the resolution will be about Harribel's release command, I don't think there's much more to say to the topic. Lia Schiffer 17:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hyorinmaru's spirit form Do you think you could help us decide on a new profile image? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 09:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Soulreaper1234/Oooops Sorry Yyp Sorry my bad - I have just now notice your warnings and advices - it was done unintentionally - but anyway thanks for that will keep that in mind. Signature Hey Yyp, I want you're personal opinion on this, what do you think of my new signature. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| 19:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You said that white on white wasn't good so i made it a little more noticeable, is it better? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| 02:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) New OP and ED AMAZING! If you have not watched then you must. Also the censoring on Harribel was acceptable, it actually looked normal, It was how I imagined it would look. Plus Chad as Rocky, Nel, Hiyori, Mashiro, as the little rascals, Tosen as Michael Jackson, and more. ED big shout out to American pop culture. --Lemursrule 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Title screen Just letting you know, I've made an image for 266's title screen for use on the episode list, here it is. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 07:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Screenshots Hey Yyp quick question, I've got some more screenshots from the latest Bleach episode but they have subtitles as it is from the Dattebayo sub. Would this make them obselete to be used or would they be allowed? Prophet of Sanghelios 10:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that's what I was thinking, but I don't have any internet download left to get the RAW (resets 2 days from now damn!) plus WhiteArmour is doing a pretty good job with the screenshots so I think I'll leave it to him by now. If any pictures aren't up by then I'll put 'em up though. Prophet of Sanghelios 10:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Hey Yyp-senpai, I have some images for the Mashiro and Baraggan articles from the new opening, they could replace the manga versions. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 12:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) One quick question, are opening theme pictures not allowed on articles? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Thanks for the clarification. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Yeah, we're having the same problem at Narutopedia, they also have a new opening theme with lots of images that haven't been shown in the anime yet and therefore aren't canon and can't be used, same as here. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Side Bar Im confused under Top Content on the sidebar, what determines the Editors Pick, Most Visited and Highest Voted. Im looking at the contents and they don't seem accurate at all. Is there a way to fix that or something.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:12, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome. Thanks ill figure that out later i guess. Im still trying to figure the poll situation out im about to post it on central wiki, but idk i didn't get much from there on the color of the character templates either. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Character Image of Isshin Kurosaki 12:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88I don`t know If it`s just me, but I really don`t like the image that was put at the Character Image on the profile of Isshin Kurosaki . Cause in that image , I feel like his is just a fool , and not someone who is very serious . And the image in which he was portrayed as an mortician , with that black suite , seemed more serious and more upbeat . Could you tell me, why was that image replaced ? That Mortician image suited him more , than his current image . And that image was more directly linked to what is currently happening in the manga story , because he is portrayed as someone who is serious although he had a moment of gooffing around in the manga( when he hit Ichigo with his own head) , when he came alongside Ichigo to battle Aizen and Gin . 12:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC)Amagai88 Thanks Thanks for the heads up!! I was worried bout something like that but glad cleared the air there!!! Thank you for the tips!! SunXia 17:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article What's gonna happen to the featured article? It's a three-way tie. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Pics There seems to be a considerable issue with these pics that we should have a policy for. The intro pics shouldn't be admissible. Im not entirely sure whats wrong with waiting for the actual episode to depict the scene that users find it necessary to rush the process. It doesn't do anything but clutter the sight with more pictures and the intro pics will likely end up being replaced anyway as they aren't entirely accurate to what is portrayed in the story line. They should only be usable on a users page if not then they are deleted just as any other pic not in use. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:23, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea Id agree with that addition to the policy. As far as the featured picture. It doesnt matter much to me though it would seem to fall under the same issue in most respects but ill let you decide that one.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Salubri on the intro pics. Intro pics in the past have been very inaccurate in comparison to what transpires in the story (such as Uryu fighting Hitsugaya in the 2nd Intro, or Renji fighting Byakuya in the 8th Intro). While it is true that there are a lot of manga-based images in the intro, it's better overall if we wait until the events actually happen in the Anime. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:33, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Did WhiteStrike stop editing? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering and I cant recall what year is Bleach taking place in.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Old Character Infobox Problem It doesn't seem to be a common problem, since most of the character articles are of single characters, but while trying to fix Lumina and Verona's page, I discovered that the old character infobox in general only capitalizes the first letter of the first word and leaves the rest of the words lower case, regardless of how you type in it. This problem seems to only apply in the Gender section of said character infobox. We should probably think of solutions to this, since we don't have the new character infoboxes usable for the more minor characters as of yet. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo I'm not 100% sure, but I think that Ichigo doesn't use honorifics when he speaks, is there any proof otherwise? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 09:25, April 17, 2010 (UTC) the beastial the chapter after vice it is called bels are blue or something like that but doesn't that chapter call the beastial Soifon's Seiyuu I'm having a little trouble with making out when the change in Soifon's seiyuu was made. I checked the credits for all episodes from 181 to 206. Last time I saw Kawakami was for 182. The next time Soifon appeared was 186 (3 September 2008, after Kawakami went on break), but strangely, the ending was creditless (I checked two versions), so I'm not sure which of the two it is. After comparing the voice to both Kawakami's and Kuwashima's Soifons it seems to me that 186 Soifon is Kuwashima, but I can't make a final veredict on it. What do you suggest? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 17:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Then... what episode should we mark the change? The voices are too similar... I also found it strange that the episode was released without credits. My only guess would be that it was to cover the change in Seiyuu, but I can't think of a reason to hide it, especially since there wasn't a major overhaul in the cast. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I think the reason those two episode's endings were creditless was probably because of the change. The reason why Tomoko Kawakami could no longer voice soifon due to a very serious illness and surgery. They most likely left it open in case she was well enough to come back. Unfortunately, while she has been able to voice some characters, I think her illness had something to due with her vocal cords, and she just simply could not voice soifon anymore without hurting herself. As the episode in which the voices change, its episode 185, I noticed her voice is A LOT deeper in 185 and thats probably because Kuwashima probably just got called in to do a few episodes until Kawakami came back so she had not fully adjusted her voice to the part as it is heard now, with hardly a difference between the two. I am familiar with Kuwashima's voice and that is definitely her in 185. So, the final verdict here is that Tomoko Kawakami voiced Soifon from episodes 24- 181 and Hōko Kuwashima voices her episodes 185-present. Hope this helps ----Lemursrule 02:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Profile pic I have suggestions for Ichigo's and Yamamoto's profile images --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 22:10, April 18, 2010 (UTC)